Coma
by Joss Skywalker
Summary: Padme is pregnant and she sees her life turn in an hell when Anakin comes back from a mission in coma. please review :D
1. Chapter 1

Chancellor's Office

That was one afternoon as other in the senate since clone wars had begun, a lot of discussions about the future of galaxy, but no solution, just remained the senators to watch the fight of the jedi and soldiers clones without could make anything and this inconvenienced everybody mainly Padme because her husband was struggling in the war. Three years of marriage and three years of concern for Anakin, Padme could count in the fingers the times she slept calm when Anakin was in the external border, mainly now that she was waiting his child. What if he was not there for the birth of the baby? What if he died? Padme didn't used to think about that, her mother had taught to her that bad thoughts cart bad things, then Padme preferred to imagine everything was alright.

Padme never imagined her life would be in that way, nor in her more lunatics dreams , she imagined marries with a jedi , that was madness, she knew, but she was completely involved in that madness, sometimes she asked herself if she was not crazy. She hated lie, but she was now living one, she was fall in love, but she could not say nobody, not even for her mother, that was her largest confidant she didn't say, she knew that to reveal that secret would destroy her life and the Anakin life as well. She hated to watched the holo,but she became slave of it, searching all the channels of this behind one news of Anakin, some times she spent nights watching the holo and when she saw Anakin her heart calmed down, therefore at least that night he was saved. Padme got used to see Anakin in the newspapers and magazines, he was a celebrity, the " hero without fear ". Padme started to read the magazines, mainly after discovering she was pregnant, she looked for news of Anakin, news of when he would go back home, she could not wait he went back to she stayed in his arms and to tell the innovation for him.

Padme discovered in the last days she was not as strong as she thought she goes, she needed Anakin now like she never need of anything in her life. She needed him to say that everything was fine and to say what to do now. she was now pregnant of two months. But and when was she pregnant of eight months? How would she explain that baby? How could she hide the baby of her family? The Queen won't allow she continued working in the senate after the baby was born. What would she work? Those were questions that just Anakin could answer and if he didn't have the answers, certainly he would be there to help her. Suddenly Padme's heart filled with happiness when seeing the man that appeared in the office , but soon her happiness disappeared and it became concern.

It was Obi-wan, his clothes was dirty of soot, he looked like who took a beating, but he didn't seem wounded, his eyes were red and swollen what indicated he had cried a lot and just a thing would make Obi-wan cry _. . . Anakin. . . . some thing happened with Anakin_ Padme thought and her heart immediately was tight.

"The mission in Nagara is complete chancellor, we defeated the separatists there and we got one very important position." Obi-wan informed with a pain tone in his voice

"Excellent!" The chancellor answered smiling

"But. . . we lost Anakin " Obi-wan said as tears sprouted in his eyes

"What?" Padme said in shock

"We lost Anakin" Obi-wan repeated

The chancellor sat down and Padme sat down too, she needed to sit down, _we lost Anakin,_ these words astonished her head and she felt sick.

"He is. . . ?" Senator Organa asked

"No, but he is in coma and the doctors doesn't have any hope he will wake up " Obi-wan tell sadly

"But he can wake up. Can't he?" Padme asked, her lips tremendous

"Yes, He can, but that would be a miracle " Obi-wan answered as tears fallen of his eyes

Padme felt as if her body was being pressed strongly from within outside, her eyes were so full of tears that she didn't get to see Obi-wan sharply. Anakin was in coma, she was not prepared for it, she wanted to scream, she wanted to kill Obi-wan for don't protect him, she wanted to touch her baby, but it would get the present people's attention.

"Where is he?" Palpatine asked

"He is in the medic center of Coruscant" Obi-wan replied

"Can I see him?" Padme asked blinking her eyes trying to contain her tears

"Yeah, I will take you there Padme "Obi-wan said helping Padme lift

"I want to go too, Jedi master "Palpatine said lifting

"We too" Bail and Mom Montma said walking in the direction of Obi-wan

Obi-wan made a respectful arch for them and he walked outside of chancellor's office with the senators following him

Medic center of Coruscant

Padme walked for the narrow corridor that took them to the room where Anakin was. nobody said a word all course, everybody were with the heads of them lowered, but definitively nobody felt her pain, Palpatine seemed to feel more pain, even so insignificant before her pain, but Obi-wan, he was really suffering. Padme guessed he cried all course even he trying to hide it. Padme walked slipping her hands for the glasses of the walls of the medic center , so Obi-wan finally stopped and appeared for a room in the corridor's end, where Yoda and two welded clones were keeping the entrance of the room.

The group that arrived made an arch to the two men and the small green jedi. Obi-wan looked at Yoda and he asked

"How is he?"

"He is as before" Yoda answered lowering his ears sadly

Obi-wan dried his eyes with his shirt and he entered in the room followed for the senators, the chancellor and master Yoda. the Anakin image touched everybody, Anakin was lying in the stretcher, dressing a medicine white clothes, with a fine tube connected in his real arm that monitored his heart beats, he didn't have a wound in his skin, he was perfect of beautiful and beside him there were many flowers comings of the Jedi and of the Anakin fans_, he seems an angel_, Mom Montma commented and it was true ,Anakin seemed an angel, if somebody didn't know he was in coma he would say he was sleeping peacefully, a calm and eternal sleep

"As I said, he is in coma, he is stable, but he doesn't answer the any stimulate " obi-wan said

"How it did happen?" Bail Organa asked

"We were in the royal palace of Nagara, in a battle against the separatists droids, the separatists noticed their eminent defeat and they dropped the columns of the palace, we got to leave safe of the palace, but Anakin felt children there inside, then he came back until the palace and he held the roof of the whole palace and he moved away it of the children with the force, but that effort made immediately Anakin unconscious and he are ever since like this" Obi-wan told

"Skywalker is always noble" Bail said formally while Padme touched the real hand of Anakin discreetly

Padme was sick, sadness that invades her body, the Padme heart was small and kneaded as a pea, Padme was pale and tears ran violently on her face. _Please wake up_ she sighed for Anakin, but he stayed immobile. Anakin was cold and he always had the hot body _Tatooine consequence_ he kidded when Padme commented the heat of his body and now he was cold like Hott. Padme wanted to lie down beside him, to sleep and only to wake up when her husband woke up

"He needs some thing, I can provide what he needs, the best doctors. . . "Palpatine said

"No, we already provided it, all the best doctors are taking care of him and everybody twist for the Anakin recovery, but they don't have hope unhappily" Obi-wan said crying

"Our hope won't die " Mom Montma said supporting her hand in the shoulder of Obi-wan

"I will make a homage for the general Skywalker in my planet " Bail said

"Me too" Mom Montma accompanied

"Me too" Padme repeated as her tears fall in the cold hand of Anakin

"And I will make a homage for Anakin seen by all galaxy " Chancellor Palpatine said

"Thank you, happy the youth Skywalker would be" master Yoda thanked in a respectful arch

"Well, I think better we go now, after all master Skywalker needs rest" Mom Montma said moving away Padme of Anakin

"Yes, I think so" The chancellor said "Wake up soon, my friend, we need you" he concluded touched quickly the Anakin hand

The senators and Palpatine made a respectful arch for Anakin and they had left the room leaving Obi-wan and Yoda veiling Anakin

Padme apartment

Padme arrived home, but she didn't feel herself in home, she felt herself at a hell, she could not believe what was happening, the image of immobile Anakin in the stretcher doesn't leave her mind. What would happen for her without him? what would happen for the baby without him? Padme touched her belly as she reached the entrance of the balcony, she could see Anakin there smiling, but he was not there and perhaps he never was there again. The Padme tears ran like her eyes was a river

"Are you okay, Milady?" Dorme asked trying to reach the Padme hand

"Yes, I am okay" Padme said impeding Dorme of touch her "Now leave me, you have this night free"

"Thank you, Milady" Dorme said leaving the apartment

Padme hoped to hear the sound of the door closing and she entered in total despair, it was the first time that she was alone from she knew Anakin was in coma and it was the first time she can cry as she wanted, she felt weak, she didn't know what to do, she wanted to wake up Anakin ,she wanted to hire the best doctor, but that was already being made, without success. Padme would maintain the secret of them alone, she would have to be now strong, for her and for the baby. But how? The world was tumbling in her head, she didn't get to be strong now, she didn't know how to live without Anakin, she needed him.

Padme walked until her room and went to her closet, she caught one black overcoat of Anakin , she lied down in his side of the bed, she covered herself with his overcoat, sank her head in his pillow, she exhaled his smell and she cried and sobbed until her to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I am in funeral, all the important people of the galaxy are here, everybody dress black and they take candles in their hands. I am among the senators. The day is dawning, but I am noticed that the day will be gray and sad._

_The retinue is simple and sophisticated at the same time, a lot of people cry, a lot of people lose hope, the whole media is here pointing your uncomfortable flashes for the body, I am close of body, but I don't see who is._

_The Jedi accompany the silver and luminous coffin, everyone with their overcoats on their head. Closer of the body are master Yoda, master Windu, Obi-wan and an alien child that seems to be the padawan of the dead, the girl cry hopelessly taking in her hands a lightsaber._

_The coffin and the sad retinue arrive at altar where the body will be cremated, people faint, the media goes mad, The small padawan hides her eyes in the Obi-wan chest. The coffin is placed in the altar and I see the body dressed with a scintillant blue clothes and with white flowers in the chest, I finally focalize in the face, it is Anakin, my heart is cut into pieces, he is dead. Then the man begins to approximate the torch of his face…_

Padme woke up soaked in her perspiration and suffocated by her fears. Air, she needed air. Padme rose of the bed and she went to the bathroom, she placed her head under the sink and left the water to flow on her head. Padme couldn't believe Anakin was in coma, he was always so strong, he always tolerated everything and now he was in a coma, her dream could be real, he could die or worse, he could continue forever in his sleep. She would not support to see her husband in that eternal sleep and what about the baby? If Anakin didn't wake up what she would say to the baby? Padme saw the strong woman that she was to be slippery with the water that wet her now. Padme focalized in her reflection in the mirror, she was pale, the red and swollen eyes of her as two tomatoes, she felt guilty, if she had impeded Anakin to go, he would not be now in a coma, he would be there with her caressing her belly and dreaming about the baby.

Padme returned to her room, it was dawning, she knew she would not sleep more mainly after that dream then she decided to begin her day. Padme went until the bathroom and took a long shower, later she walked until her closet. She observed the Anakin clothes, she felt as if he was there, but he was not yet. Padme caught a black dress deciding she was strangely in mourning. Padme walked in the direction of the mirror and she looked at her reflection, she was still pale and with the red and swollen eyes, a make-up would disguise her paleness, but no make-up would hide her red eyes. Padme arrived closer of the mirror and stayed there during some seconds, this was the moment of her day in that Anakin hugged her and he called her angel, his angel, but on the contrary of his soft voice there was the silence, the silence of the Anakin sleep. Padme can see in the mirror the Anakin image in the stretcher as she was watching the holo, she felt as if she could touch her husband, she stretched out her hands, then she heard the beats in the door and his image disappeared just leaving the reflection of her tearful face. Padme dried quickly her tears and went to the door.

"Good morning, Milady" Dorme said with a smile

"Good morning, Dorme" Padme said forcing a smile

Dorme noticed the swollen and red eyes of Padme and she deduced her lady had cried a lot " Are you fine? You seem to have cried"

"I am fine, my eyes are like this because a dataped I was reading and. . ."

"Is because of master Skywalker ,it is not?" Dorme cut her

"Yes, it is" Padme answered noticing to fake was useless

"I am sad because of him too, I was shocked when I saw that news in the holo " Dorme said

"I saw him, it was horrible" Padme answered while tears wet her face

"How is he? Is he fine? Is he very wounded?" Dorme asked worried

"He is stable, but he is in coma. He is not wounded, he seems an angel sleeping, Dorme, it was what more touched me, I waited him was very wounded, but he is perfectly beautiful, it seems he is just sleeping peacefully and soon he will wake up" Padme told

"Does it have forecasts of when he will wake up?" Dorme asked hopefully

"No, unhappily they haven't and the doctors don't have hope he will wake up" Padme said sadly

Dorme held her mouth impeding to leave a terror scream. Padme hugged Dorme, she needed more that hug than her chambermaid, she was in terror too, but to know that somebody supported her was soothing now

"Milady, Master Kenobi is here, he wants to speak with you" Dorme said freeing herself of the Padme hug

"Ok, I will speak to him" Padme said speeding up for the corridor

"Milady" Dorme call

Padme was turned to be in front of her " Yes "

"Can I visit Master Skywalker too? I would like to take flowers for him, I still remember him when he was a child" Dorme said

"I don't know, I will ask for Obi-wan" Padme said warmly

"Thank you, Milady" Dorme said with a smile while Padme left the corridor

Padme arrived the room and she found Obi-wan seated in the sofa. He was abated and he didn't seem to have slept. Padme hugged Obi-wan warmly

"How are you, my friend? Padme told to obi-wan gesticulating for them to sit down in the sofa

"I am terrible, I don't get to eat, I don't get to sleep, I am an emotional ruin" Obi-wan told

"I imagine" Padme said caressing the shoulder of Obi-wan

"I should have impeded him. I should have entered there with him" Obi-wan cried "Anakin is my annex, I know that it is prohibited, but he is my annex . I don't support to see lying Anakin in that stretcher, without reaction. Anakin was always so agitated, so lively. He is my best friend, if he dies. . . "

"He won't die!" Padme said catching Obi-wan's shirt "Anakin won't die! I have faith in that! "Padme loosened Obi-wan noticing she had exceeded

"You are very affected too. You are not?" Obi-wan asked noticing his friend's apparent despair

"Yes" Padme said recomposing "Anakin is my best friend, I like him a lot, see him in coma makes my heart sad " Padme ended

"It makes my heart sad too" Obi-wan said holding the hand of Padme

"Did you also lose the hope he will wake up?" Padme asked sadly

"No, when the doctors said his possibility to wake up was almost null, I asked if that was only worth for the normal people"

"Normal people?" Padme asked curious

"Yes, you understand me, Anakin already made the flights crazier than I already saw, he made impossible plans work, he won several gandarks alone, he saved me calmly of the largest dangers of the galaxy, he accomplished with perfection impossible missions. Anakin is not a normal person, he is a very special person and if somebody gets to leave of a coma this somebody is Anakin" Obi-wan said smiling and with hope in his eyes

Padme returned the smile and her heart filled with hope too, Anakin was really a very special person, he would not stop struggling for his life and he would wake up. Padme was right of that

"I will give a news conference today to explain for the media the real situation of Anakin, since the news spread, several holoporters and fans are in the door of the medic center wanting news of Anakin and wanting to see him" Obi-wan said "And tomorrow master Yoda will begin a new treatment with him. We tried to revive him with the force, but it didn't work. Master Yoda said that perhaps something is impeding his mind of waking up, then he will try to search in the Anakin mind and remove what impedes him of waking up" He ended

The heart of Padme filled with happiness. "And do you believe it will work?"

"I don't know, the chances of working are small, but I have hope" Obi-wan told

"Me too" Padme told "Obi-wan, can I visit Anakin again?"

"Of course, I will give the news conference and later I will come you" Obi-wan said

"Thank you very much" Padme said making a respectful arch for Obi-wan

Obi-wan returned it, he hugged padme and proceeded for his commitment

Obi-wan focalized in the place in front of him. Just had a thing he hated more than politics, were the holoporters and there had thousands of them, of the whole galaxy. It was a big white room with a supported with microphones where would sit down him, master Yoda and master Windu. Obi-wan sat down and blinked the eyes quickly. The flashes was blinding him, involuntarily he remembered an Anakin comment. _Give a little smile for our fan club. Anakin kidded _and Obi-wan smiled his friend's sweet memory.

"Hear me" Obi-wan begun "We are here to answer all your questions about the Anakin state. You should ask one for one and we will answered in the best way possible" He added

"How is Skywalker?" A feminine holoporter asked

"He is stable, he is not breathing with help of apparels, his heart beats are good, but the coma stays" Obi-wan said

"When will he wake up?" A male human asked

"Unhappily doesn't have forecast of that" Master Windu replied

"Is he very badly?" A male holoporter asked

"As I said the coma prevails and the doctors don't have hope he will wake up' Obi-wan told

At this time everybody remained silent, they could not believe ' the hero without fear " perhaps would wake up never, if he didn't wake up the hope of several would disappear, he was the largest symbol of force of the republic, he was the person more love of the republic, he would can't simply sleep forever

"And…and…Do you have hope?" A male holoporter asked

"Hope has we, like you say the young Skywalker the hero without fear is, wake up he will" master Yoda affirmed hopefully

A smile filled the people there and they filled with hope

"When can his fans see him?" A holoporter asked

"Anakin cannot still receive many visits, but I think if he stays stable soon his fans will can visit him" Obi-wan replied

"Is it true master Skywalker will have your own holiday?" A female human asked

"Well, we don't know is better asked it for the chancellor" Master Windu said

"If master Skywalker dies will you remove his semen to create more powerful Jedi?" A female holoporter asked

"What?! No! Of course not!" Obi-wan answered shocked

"The chancellor announced the celebration in honor of Master Skywalker will be tomorrow. Will you show him during the ceremony?" A holoporter asked

"Well, I think it would not be careful, Anakin is in a hospital and it is not a reality show" Master Windu answered angry

"Who will assume the troops of Master Skywalker?" A male human asked

"For the time being, me, but I admit, I cannot do what Anakin can do, nobody can" Obi-wan answered sadly

Obi-wan affirmed it with property, Anakin wasn't in all the battle flanks, but he was a symbol for the troops, besides he accomplished the most difficult missions and he were the chosen one and the Jedi order was not sure it could defeat the Sith without him

A feminine holoporter noticed the apprehension in the face of the Jedi Masters "If Master Skywalker doesn't wake up the republic will lose the war. It is not?" She asked with fear

"No more questions" The three Jedi answered in chorus

Padme entered once again in the medic center, taking in her hands some lilac flowers. She was walking beside Obi-wan, he didn't say a word, Padme watched his interview and she were concerned not only as wife, but as senator, if the republic lost the clone wars the consequences would be terrible, the galaxy would be certainly a chaos in the hands of Count Dokku and the dictatorship would reign absolute.

Padme looked at the flowers in her hands and imagined how would be the galaxy in that her baby would be born if the separatists won, nobody would have freedom, the democracy would dissolve and the baby would not be safe because the anakin baby would be a Jedi like his father and he would be pursued for the sith if they knew who was his father and without Anakin to protect him. What would with the baby happen? Anakin needed to wake up for the galaxy, for her and for the baby

Padme and Obi-wan arrived the entrance of the Anakin room , Padme noticed this time master Yoda was not there. Padme entered in the room, Anakin was as before, she reached his hand and it was cold. Obi -wan was stopped in the door observing that scene, tears sprouted in his eyes

"I will leave you alone". Obi-wan said like he walked the corridor out with the two clones with him

Padme observed their exit, Obi-wan understood she needed to be alone with Anakin, for the wrong reasons, but he understood. Padme was closer of Anakin, she touched the Anakin face and she caressed it smoothly, but Anakin didn't react

"I have an innovation for you ,Ani" Padme said placing his real hand on her belly "I will have your child " she said smiling " I am pregnant of two months and our baby will born in the spring. It is not great? "She said as tears had run her face

She took his real hand her mouth and kissed it "Ani, I love you and I need you, _we_ needed you, I do not get to live without you, I don't know living without you " Padme said caressing his blonde hair "Once my mother told me when you kiss an asleep prince he wakes up, then. . . " Padme said as she kissed the Anakin lips

The Anakin lips were immobile and cold and it seemed her kiss had done it to more cold. She continued to kiss him for some minutes without success. Padme rose and began to shake him "Please wake up " she screamed while shake Anakin violently, then she began to beat in his chest and when she noticed nothing that she did would work, she lied down in the Anakin chest and cried and she stayed there all night


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This was a historical day in Coruscant , to city-planet that never stopped it was now stop, there was not a speeder flying today, there was not an open store, all were gathered to render a homage for Anakin. The chosen place was the central square of Coruscant, few knew that this square existed because in spite of big it was never used. In the square they were all the Coruscant inhabitants, politics and people that came from other planets just for the event.

In spite of the big number of people it could call an organized event, on the left side of the square sat down the Jedi order, on the right side sat down the senators and the government's other members, in the center sat down the people that were there to give prestige to the homage and the holoporters, there was also a big holo that showed Anakin scenes in battle and a grandiose stage where would be made the homages.

This was a terrible day for a homage, it had been never so hot in Coruscant, Padme was sorry bitterly for the choice of her clothes, she got dressed with a dress long black and with long mangos, a worked braid ornamented her hair as well as the jewels that were in her hair and in her neck. Actually everybody used black, even the Jedi, everyone got dressed with the habitual black uniform of Anakin with their black overcoats covering their heads.

It was alright that they would speak, in this order, Obi-wan, Ashoka, Padme and Palpatine. Padme was very nervous, she had been invited for Obi-wan to talk, but she was not right if she was able of talk openly about her husband without revealing some detail summon of them. And she was also nervous for her successive nauseas that morning. She already had vomited six times she still felt will. She caressed her belly and prayed for not happening anything that indicated that she was pregnant in public.

Obi-wan arose in the stage and he walked until the silver microphone, he walked with his head lowered, his overcoat totally covering his head and he walked so slowly that he seemed to be stopped, he seemed the own death and he felt with it, he felt he had killed Anakin, he felt as if a part of him was dead, his best part. Obi-wan approached of the microphone, he played the cold cable of it and he opened his mouth to talk, but no word came out, five times he opened the mouth and no word came out. Obi-wan was not good with the words, he didn't speak well in public, Anakin usually spoke in the interviews, but the Obi-wan incapacity with the words was the last of the problems, he felt if he pronounced only one word about Anakin in that microphone he would never wake up, speak in that microphone was as he accustoms with a sleeping Anakin that could never wake up, speak in that microphone was as kill part of the hope that he struggled so much to maintain, speak in that microphone was as admit that the nightmare was real and Obi-wan was not ready for it.

Obi-wan felt a strange feeling, his image scared the people, he was as a tornado that varies the hope of the republic. Those people were there for Anakin, he felt their pain and his pain as well , his breathing was hurting him, he was a powerful Jedi and for the first time in his life he felt as a miserable man. what advanced so much power if he could not wake up Anakin? what advanced a vacancy in the Jedi council if he could not give comfort those desperate people? what advanced to be a master if he abandoned his former padawan when Anakin more needed him?

Obi-wan breathed bottom and finally began his speech.

"I know that all you are suffering, believe I know, I am a Jedi then I can feel your pain, but I doubt somebody is suffering more than me, I was the last person that saw Anakin before. . . before. . . I don't get to forget of as his blue eyes shone with nobility, I don't get to forget of his voice, I don't get to forget of like I let him go. if I had stopped him, if I had entered with him. . . I failed in my more important mission, when Anakin had 9 years my master before dying said to take care of him and I didn't take care of him, I failed with him not only now, but always, I repressed him, I criticized him much more than I should, I never admitted for him how he leaves me proud. Anakin show me the other side of the life, a cheerful and liberate side .He is my friend, he is my brother , he is the only person that really makes me smile . how you would feel if you had killed the most wonderful thing than already happened you? "

With that obi-wan left the stage, he sobbed and cried, his cry echoed in the air, but certainly everybody would prefer the silence. Padme was unable of containing her tears she remembered of as Anakin complained of Obi-wan saying that he repressed him. What if Anakin died without hearing those words? Just the thought made her sick, she suffered for Obi-wan, if Anakin didn't wake up Obi-wan would die, it was visible he had aged thirty years in three days and he would not support to bury Anakin nor her. she could not imagine the pain that would be to live without her angel.

Now Ashoka would speak, she hugged Obi-wan tenderly and she arose in the stage carrying something in their hands . it was almost impossible of seeing, but the alien girl was quiet that morning. she had been quiet from Obi-wan told her the terrible truth, she was just a child the Jedi were afraid she stayed like this always

Ashoka was in the tips of the feet for reach the microphone and began "When master Yoda told me I was the Anakin Skywalker's padawan I was afraid, excited and terrified I think the powerful the choose one would not lose his time with a girl I think he would be the more critic master of the galaxy and I thought he would dislike me, well I was alright , he dislike me , he is the more crablouse, irritating, arrogant, crazy, clever, adventurous and arrogant guy that I even knew. . . . like every older brother.I never ever find a better master , he teach me wonderful things about Jedi, life , friendship…I love Anakin, he is the most important person of the galaxy for me, I don't know why the galaxy is struggling in this stupid war, but I was struggling for him. don't you notice? This stupid war condemned Anakin, you condemned Anakin!!" Ashoka said appearing for the senators that lowered their heads embarrassed." You and your idiot pride killed Anakin!! He is in coma because of you! I _hate_ you!!! I _hate_…" noticing her despair Obi-wan went to the stage and he hugged the small girl, she disappeared in his heavy layer and she cried on his thorax while she repeated " I want him back Obi-wan, I want... "

Padme was petrified and she was not the only , the senators were crying embarrassed, it was true, Anakin was in coma because them. the senators decided the war, but who was dying in the battlefields were the Jedi. if Anakin wake up the republic would win absolute, the hero without fear would triumph on everything, besides on the mistakes of the senate, but if he died or he didn't wake up it would show how the republic was weak it would just strengthen the separatists , besides everything it, Padme feared for Ashoka, she knew little about the Jedi, but she knew Jedi don't hate, when Anakin killed the tusken raiders he was two weeks meditating and Anakin hated to meditate. Hate is not good for anybody, much less for a little girl. Padme was not Jedi, but she could feel the Ashoka hate was real. Ashoka seemed so small in the Obi-wan arms. She was so young. How can a child feel so hate? she noticed the people that launched hateful glances for the senators , they agreed with Ashoka she know that They think the senators killed Anakin and They hate them for that , then she noticed Anakin was more than only a Jedi, he was brother, friend, hero, without him republic lost an important foundation that could take it fall.

Padme walked for the narrow corridor that took her the stage, she didn't still know what she would speak and she felt more nauseous than never. _take it easy my baby_. she was implored . if somebody distrusted her pregnancy it could ruin the future of her family. family. the thought that she , Anakin their baby was a family made Padme happy. She imagined as Anakin would be happy to know he would be a dad. she imagined him singing to sleep the baby smoothly in his arms with a smile in his lips that only he had. However the only real things about Anakin and the baby in the moment was Anakin was in coma, she was very nauseous and she would fake Anakin was not her husband for millions of people.

"Well…Anakin is my best friend…" Padme began exhibiting the most convincing politic face of her, but she didn't get to stop looking for the screen with Anakin images, she could not fake she didn't love him it would be as faking her baby didn't exist , she could not betray her feelings this way, she began like this to cry for her weakness, she wanted to scream nobody is suffered more than she, she want the people felt pity of her as they felt of Ashoka, she wanted to be weak , she want told them that her baby maybe never could hug his father, she wanted say that her world had collapsed. but she couldn't… she couldn't, the lie was tearing her inside, the fear was consuming her. piece by piece. then when she open her mouth to say more one word, she vomited a white mass that indicated she had not eaten anything and it indicated a possible pregnancy.

Padme knelt down in the ground, she didn't blink, it seemed she was in another world, but her tears still scratched out her face.. suddenly she woke up when she heard her name said for thousands of voices, it were the holoporters that flew on her as vultures and before she was can breathed the holoporters were already and top of her. Padme didn't know what to do, the flashs were blinding her and her mind was cloudy, she had revealed their secret. She had betrayed her angel. She was not strong enough.

She feel she was being guided outside of the crowd, she thought it was her mind, but it was her bodyguard. when she noticed she was already in her speeder flying home. but she didn't feel now safe, she felt weaker than never. now everybody knew about her pregnancy. what if anybody discovered Anakin was the father? and if nobody discovered? she knew her planet was a traditional planet and a pregnant and single woman was one desgrace for her family, she could be expel of her family, she loved her parents, she would not support to see them renouncing her, she would not support the glaces for her child, a child without father, the child of a bitch. This was not the future she wanted for her baby.

Padme got off the speeder and she walked to the sofa of the veranda. her haindmains were waiting for her concerned. horever she was so nervous and afraid that she didn't want the concern of anyone now mainly because she knew nobody can help her

" Oh Milady, I am so sorry" Dorme began opening her arms to hug Padme

"Stay away for me!!! Everybody!!" Padme commanded crying

Everybody had left Padme there, lonely and broken , she sat down in the sofa and she cried with her hands in her belly, she knew it was just a little time to the holoporters knock on her door and she could just imagine how her life would be worse when it happened. suddely she felt something rough touch her hand. it was Obi-wan, he knelt down en front to her. he didn't say a lot of things he just asked a question.

"Anakin is the father , is he not?"

Padme didn't answer, she just sank in the Obi-wan hug , she didn't know how to explain why but she knew her secret was safe with him.


End file.
